Haunted Forest/Dialogue
A list of dialogue heard from the Characters, Bosses as well as from Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter. Character Banter Rose Squad Starting of the match... *'Yang': Wait, her way? *'Blake': If it means we're just doing the Verdant Forest, but with less light then there's not much difference. *'Weiss': At least we still have our Tonic's. *'The Angel': (laughs) Your Tonic is useless in here. You don't need your Mysterious Supers to prove your worth! *'Ruby': Well, cookies. *'Yang': Other than the lighting being darker, there's another difference. No Tonic equals no Mysterious Super. *'Blake': Let's just kick her ass again. For the third time. If players remain idle for too long... *'Ruby': Come on, Rose Squad, let's keep moving. She said twenty minutes! *'Blake': I know. I'm just taking in the sights. Despite the darkness, there are small lights in the distance. Its beautiful. *'Weiss': Like that Ninjas of Love smut book you always read? *'Blake': (stutters) N-no! Its not a smut book! *'Ruby': Yes, it is. I've seen the pictures. *'Yang': Oooo, busted! *'Blake': Let's just move on. Encountering a Nexus Apparition... *'Weiss': Is that one of those things we fought before? *'Ruby': Looks like it. *'Yang': Let's kill it quick! *'Blake': Okay, I think I remember now. Arc Squad Starting of the match... *'Jaune': Is that...she the one we fought before? *'Pyrrha': Her voice does sound familiar, sir. Its a possibility. *'Ren': Is this the Verdant Forest? *'Nora': We are in the Verdant Forest! Only its darker and less pretty! *'Jaune': Let's just get this over with, Arc Squad. *'Pyrrha': Yes, sir! If players remain idle for too long... *'Ren': We should get moving. I believe she said something about a time limit. *'Nora': But the lights in the distance are beautiful. *'Pyrrha': I agree with Nora. *'Jaune': Ren's right. If we're running on a clock then I don't wanna know what happens if it reaches zero. Let's move! Encountering a Nexus Apparition *'Pyrrha': What the hell is that?! *'Ren': I believe that is one of those things we fought before. *'Nora': Let's break its legs! *'Jaune': Arc Squad, form up on me! Bosses Banter Corrupted Nexus Apparitions Dialogue heard from the Nexus Apparitions. *"We no longer serve this Mr. Tachibana you speak of!" *"The Son didn't care about us. She does!" *"Our will is no longer His. Our will serves Her, and Her only." *"You shall perish here like the rest!" *"We are the arms of The Angel, and these Zombies are the blade." *"Hahaha. So puny and small, you cannot hide from us!" *"You will wish you never set foot here." *"All you will find here is infinite deaths! Over and over again!" Zack Battleman Robert Van Alexander Dave Herd The Angel Character/Boss Banter Rose Squad & Zack Rose Squad & Robert Rose Squad & Dave Rose Squad & The Angel Arc Squad & Zack Arc Squad & Robert Arc Squad & Dave Arc Squad & The Angel Post-Match Dialogue After completing the Haunted Forest for the first time, players will be notified to speak with Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter in the Armoury. Mr. Tachibana The Drifter Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:The Haunted Forest